Man of Actions
by Barbydancer
Summary: This is Akane's POV after the failed wedding; and how she feel about Ranma. It has something of P-Chan's POV too, but it too little. R/A


_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Ranma's Characters... They belonge to Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

Autho's Note: This is just a little fluff that it came to my mind last night, while I was reading some chapters of the anime... It's Akane's POV about Ranma. It also had some of Ryioga's POV while his in his pig form. I add that because I've always wanted him to realice the truth about Akane's feelings. This is shorter than the other, and I hope you like it.

* * *

-Ohhh! I can't believe that jerk! –said a very angry Akane, entering to her room.

She'd beeing training all afternoon after the failed wedding, trying to liberate all the frustration she had inside; with no succeed. She was still so mad with Ranma, that she felt like she could break someone's head. She wanted to kill him right now, just for beeing so stupid.

But she was also hurt. She was so sure that she heard him _say the words_ back at Jusenkyo...The words that she'd been longing to hear. Now, she was sure that it was only her own conscience, playing with her.

Akane fell to the bed, sobbing silently, letting her tears flood freely. She hid the head in the pillow, while she kept thinking about her relation-ship with Ranma. Life with him was so complicated, with his other fiancées and the fights between them... And all the time having to keep her own feelings for him in the dark, as a way to protect her heart.

Because the truth was that Ranma didn't love her. That was pretty clear, specially after this disastrous day. He didn't even dare to look at her in the eyes, after all the guests were gone, and they were helping to clean up the place. That's what hurts her the most: they had enough confidence in each other to sort any kind of trouble. But this time it was different: this time they went too far to back up.

Akane felt a little touch on her face, and she lit up the head, just to find P-Chan looking at her, with his little eyes shining.

-P-Chan! –she exclaimed, grabbing him-. Where were you? I'm so glad you're here, P-Chan. I'm needing a friend right now –she add, with some tears rolling down her face.

The little pig made a _cuic!_ to comfort her, but she didn't listen. She was still lost in her thoughts, and she really looked hurt; which made him suffer as if it was his own pain.

-Why do I have to fell for him, anyways? –she asked out loud, to no one in particular, putting voice to her thoughts. This was the first time that she expressed with words her true feelings for him-. Oh, Ranma... –Akane said, letting out a deep moan.

_Of all men in the world, I have to fall in love with the most egocentric, idiotic and pervert man on Earth..._ She thought, crying softly again.

P-Chan, at this point, was looking at her with tears in the eyes. That last sentence of her was a stab right to his heart. He fought to release himself from Akane's embrace and started to run to the door: he needed to runaway from the pain, but her next frase made him paralize, and his heart skip a beat with hope.

-Maybe I should leave... Make a trip to scape from all this crap –she thought out loud again, approaching to the open window-. It would help me to find my real happiness...

Akane looked up to the stars dreaming, but Ranma's face showed up, with his bright blue eyes and his cute smile, meaking her realice that it was useless try to be far from him... She loved him too much.

-Why Ranma? –she asked softly to the image-. Is it that difficult to love me back...?

She remained there for a while, looking to the sky, remembering all the good moments that she had with him. The travels, the sweet little things that he'd done for her, like the time he fought to that crazy gimnastic that was in love with Kuno, because she beat up Akane's volleyball team.

She also thought about the time they had to compete with the couple of ice skaters, and how he claimed to the man that she was _his_ fiancée. Or the first time that he went trouhg his Nekoken state, how he kissed her tenderly... Ranma was unconscius, but even so...

One by one came the memories, warming her sad heart. The time that she was kidnapped by Panty Taro, how he made everything to rescue her; the time when he had that Happosai band-ait and Akane fell of the roof and he hurried to catch her... Akane could still felt the beat of his heart under her trembling hands... And, in that moment, Ranma didn't have the band-ait on: he spoke his own words...

Now, a sweet smile spread across her face. P-Chan, that was still looking at her amazed by her beauty, felt another sharp pain, with the knowledge that she was in love with _him_ and that she might be thinking about him also...

-Oh, Ranma, you idiot –Akane said, with some tears of joy. Her mind was now remembering the time that she made the trip to give Shinnosuke his necklace back: how Ranma went after her.. He acted so weird those days: he was cold, and silent all the time... He seemed so... Hurt. Specially when he thought that she was in love with the weak boy...

Or the recent events at Jusenkyo... The smile grew bigger while she realice the truth hidden behind all those momemts. The truth that she was too blind to see.

Everybody knows that Ranma sucks with words. He doesn't know how to talk... At least, not when it comes to things that really matters. But all that he couldn't say with words, he said it with actions. After all, he's a martial artist: they're trained to fight, not to think... Or to feel... Ranma didn't know how to express himself, because he didn't learned to do it.

-You know what, P-Chan? –Akane asked to the little pig--. I've just realice that I'm a big idiot too... But that's something I'm planning to fix right now... –she add, leaving the poor suffering Ryioga alone.

Akane went straight to Ranma's room and opened the door without knocking. She didn't know if he was alone or not, but she didn't care. Luckyly for her, Ranma was alone. He was standing beside his futon, whearing his shorts and a t-shirt, ready to go to sleep. He looked at her stunned whe she came in.

-Akane, what's...? –but he cut himself when Akane carefully closed the door and, without say a word, he hugged him strong. Ranma frozed, and didn't dare to hug back, just like the day he came back from his fight with Herb. Just stayed there, with his arms hanging in his sides.

_What's up with her?_ He thought, not knowing how to react. _Maybe this has something to do with what she said I said in Jusenkyo... _He panicked for one moment thinking about that possibility. So he remained there, stoned in the place... 'Till he felt her tears soaking his shirt. Then it was when he reacted.

-Akane, are you alright? –he asked, worried-. You're crying...

Forgetting his previous shy, he hugged her back trying to comfort her. That's when she smiled again, realicing that she wasn't wrong about hearing him _said the words_ at the springs. He did it because he believed that she was dead, and later he backed up because he was to coward to admitted it in front of her.

-I'm fine Ranma –she answered, with happy tears. Oh, she felt sooo good in his arms.

They stayed there for what it seemed a lifetime, 'till she said:

-I love you too, Ranma.

Ranma stoned again, while his body temperature grew... He started babbling, but she put one finger into his lips and add:

-Shhh, don't said anything...

Ranma obeyed her. After all, words are innecesary right now. She had all what she needed: him. Besides, the truth was that Ranma wasn't a man of words: he was a man of actions.

_**THE END.**_

**_

* * *

_**

So, what do you think? It's good enough for you to leave me a revew? PLEASE, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVEW! ) Make me happy!


End file.
